August 17, 2015 Monday Night RAW
The August 17, 2015 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on August 17, 2015 at the Target Center in Minneapolis, Minnesota. Event summery Becky Lynch vs Tamina Lasses and arses were kicked in equal measure when Becky Lynch stepped into the ring in singles action for the first time on Raw, repping PCB against Team B.A.D.’s resident enforcer, Tamina. Even though the Irish spitfire from NXT seemed to be headed for an unenviable ending when Tamina unleashed her power offense against her in the form of a spinning uranagi, Becky stayed smart and kept moving, allowing the powerhouse Diva to punch herself out. When Tamina went to her well one too many times and attempted the uranagi again, Lynch used Tamina’s own momentum against her, taking her to the mat with a crucifix rollup and floating over seamlessly into the Dis-arm-her. Call her the “Lass Tapper.” Mark Henry vs Rusev Fool Lana once, shame on you. Fool her twice, and Dolph Ziggler comes out to put a long-awaited whuppin’ on Rusev for fooling her in the first place. The Bulgarian Brute had just defeated a game Mark Henry in a contest that, much like last week’s, featured Lana observing on commentary and an altercation between Lana and Summer Rae. The Ravishing Russian even called out Rusev after dispatching Summer. Unlike last week, however, Ziggler was in the house. And with Rusev out in the open, The Showoff hit the ring to defend his lady love’s honor and avenge his own injury. Even with Rusev using Summer Rae as a human shield, the happy couple dispatched their tormentors with a pair of kicks — a roundhouse from Lana to Summer and a superkick from Ziggler to Rusev — and sealed it with a kiss. Just one more thing to make the comeback complete. Nikki Bella vs Sasha Banks If the line in the Divas division forms behind the champion, then Sasha Banks just jumped to the front. In a tilt between The Boss and Nikki Bella, it was the NXT Champion who proved herself the superior competitor, although she had help from Team B.A.D. in the upset that left the Divas’ queen tapping for mercy on the mat. The interference came on the heels of what had largely been an even affair between Bella and Banks, though Nikki had taken Sasha’s best shots and lifted her into position for the Rack Attack. Naomi sprang up on the apron to distract the official and The Boss took advantage, wrestling Nikki into the Bank Statement to submit the champion in singles combat. Legit. Results * Singles Match: '''Becky Lynch (w/ Paige & Charlotte) defeated Tamina (w/ Naomi & Sasha Banks) by submission * '''Singles Match: Rusev (w/ Summer Rae) defeated Mark Henry by submission * Singles Match: '''Sasha Banks (w/ Naomi & Tamina) defeated Nikki Bella (w/ Brie Bella & Alicia Fox) by submission Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia * Interviewer: JoJo Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2015 television episodes Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Nikki Bella Category:Brie Bella Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:WWE television episodes